Totally captivated
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Fate is very odd. She is at the right place at the Wrong time. Ivan has his own plans as usual.Does both of them aware what fate has stored for them. RUSSIAxOC, FRANCExBELARUS,
1. Prologue

**TOTALLY CAPTIVATED: PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

Today is the third day that Vani is employed "forced" to serve Ivan Braginski after she broke his precious sunflower vase…

Well, it's not her fault that she was broke it in the first place…

It was pure coincident and she was at the RIGHT place and at the wrong time to test her experiment….

Well, did she choose a wrong specimen to test her hypothesis?

She does blame her lack of experience for choosing a dangerous specimen such as Ivan Braginski

Like hell, she wasn't captivated by him…not at all…or does she

Does her choice have led to her to her ultimate downfall…maybe almost…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Note from the Author :-<em>

_Dear all,_

_I would like to take the opportunity to wish you all merry christmas_

_Enjoy your holiday XD_


	2. Chapter 1

**Totally Captivated**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm absolutely sure that downfall humanity can be attributed to our curiosity"…

"Wasn't there's a saying…curiosity kills the cat…but in my case…the cat does not die…I almost died after I experimented a theory…surely any kind hearted person would let me off the hook...if I flash my puppy face…unless if it's FREAKING COLD IVAN BRAGINSKI"

"I TOTALLY POSITIVE THAT THE BASTARD'S HEART IS MADE OF ICE SIMILAR TO HIS COLD TOUCH AS WELL…damn him to the pits of blazing hell" Vani grumbled as she cleaned Ivan's kitchen.

.

.

_**~Flashback~**_

World Academy W is an elite academy where only the best students throughout the world are enrolled into the academy.

Yet, life at the academy never will be quiet especially with the principal such as Mr. Roma and assistant Principal Mr. Germania can be interesting in many ways.

I'm just a simple intern teacher at the academy.

I am very happy that after my graduation I was enrolled into teaching course that the academy has sponsored.

Moreover, I will be joining the academy as a full fledge teacher if I passed my research paper and internship test.

It's my dream to teach by my hero's side…He is none other than Alfred F. Jones the science teacher.

I was inspired by his unique way of teaching that empowers student and make the classroom more pleasant…

One of final the subjects that I am currently enrolled is psychology. Thus, I am undertaking an experiment and my perfect specimen is Mr. Ivan Braginski and Mr. Alfred.

They are the two polar opposites of the academy. Alfred known as Mr. Hot while Ivan known as Mr. Cold.

Gaining materials and information about Alfred was a breeze.

All I need to do is to bribe him McD for 6 months and watch him talk as well as perform.

On the other hand, Ivan is very hard specimen to test my theories due to numerous reasons.

Ivan also earned another nickname at the academy. He is known as "The Demon of the academy".

He strikes fear in anyone with his brandish smile, kol chanting, wearing tick clothing with scarf even in summer and his intimidating purple aura.

Some say that he used to be a mafia leader that turned over a new leaf.

I personally believe that he earned the title after he volunteered to coach the Hockey team of the academy…it only occurred once when sport teacher was mysteriously fall sick for the semester.

The remnants of his influence can be seen from the team's blood lust for "Hockey World Domination" and he is that only coach that used a faucet pipe in history of hockey team coaching while claiming "Mr. Pipe is the best medicine for frail heart". His twisted personality does amplify my curiosity to know him better…

My research topic is very simple… "Teacher's personality and teaching effectiveness"

How hard can be to test this hypothesis and the theories…

So what's the best way to test my research topic than to test it in its natural environment?

The easiest way to gain information about the mysterious demon is to stalk him.

My plan supposes to be perfect…it is perfect…

I stalk him and infuse the research environment without his knowledge

It's just that…I have very lousy luck…a very damned lousy luck…

There are only two places that you can find the demon.

No 1. In his lair I mean in his cabin. Well, his cabin does look like a demon lair even afraid to enter it without Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones as his back-up

No 2. The famed horror images of the academy aka his classroom and the biology lab. (He liked blood images so much that he classroom has photos of frog operation and other undesirable portraits of operation combined with ballet dancers' portrait.

His classroom known as the "Horror house of biology and the class for non frail hearted students"

I successfully installed a mini video recorder at the classroom and the biology lab.

Thus, I decided to enter his lair and plant my mini video recorder as well. I successfully installed the device among his oldest book racks but unfortunately, I heard a loud click behind me when I decided to admire my work.

I turned at the sound and found Ivan Braginski smiling eerily at me.

It was too late for me to run as I am caught red handed by the devil himself.

I quickly walked away from the spot and got neared to the window panel

The temperature of the cabin dropped and Ivan said "what a pleasant surprise da, finally the little one decided to visit me da"

"Shit, now I know why fallen angels are known to be evilly captivating…there is one right in front of me" I thought to myself

I was very preoccupied at staring at his lips rather than his speech till he decided to step closer to me

It does not frighten me…not at all…

I showed my best puppy face and said "Hi Ivan, I'm the new intern and I decided to pay you a visit today"

"I know da, you have been here for past 9 months already and this is the first time that you came to my cabin" he said with his childlike smile.

"Uh, I wanted to visit you to make sure you are well as you missed our faculty meeting today" I said with my best diplomatic smile.

He smiled back and spat "It's music and art homeroom teachers meeting and I am not included in that meeting Ms. Vani"

My only thought were "Shit, I am out of ideas already" and I took few steps backwards to think of a speedy solution aka a solid excuse to escape.

He just startled me a bit…yes…just a bit… it's not like he absolutely scared me till I stood speechless in front of him...

My heartbeat almost ceased for a moment when he started to get close to me like a predator cornering its prey

His amethyst eyes flashed un-adulterous lust and evil…or maybe it's just my dirty mind started to play some dirty tricks on me…

So, I took few steps backward till I hit something hard…

The crystal vase fell and it shattered into million pieces in front of me

"Damn my day just got more complicated than it already is" I cursed inwardly  
>I just broke his beloved sunflower vase<p>

He always boasted that his beloved sister presented two important gifts to him that he cherished till today:-

No 1. His pink scarf that he literally attached to it regardless of seasons

No2. Sunflower vase that he received last year for his birthday

I almost caught the falling vase…damn the vase it fell too fast and crashed at the floor.

To my horror, the room grew colder while I gulp in pure nervousness; Ivan looked at me with pure anger and mischievous amusement…

"Shit" the words continuously echoed at my head and I started to talk random promises to save my body and soul from the famed demon himself…

" Ivan, I'm so sorry…I do anything to cover the cost and I know it's priceless and you have bragged…I mean you have mentioned to us that this unique vase is very expensive and you also said that it cost around USD500,000 and I know that I can't afford to pay back in cash or maybe I can pay in instalment or maybe you can employ me or I can cook or clean your place or I can write a contract that I promise to pay back the lost that you have suffered…" I said without breathing till…

"SHUT-UP DA" Ivan yelled at me while placing his left hand on my lips to silence my random gibberish with a loud chuckle

"I think that I'll take up your offer da" Ivan said with his child-like sing song voice

I dumfounded at his reaction for a minute and said "which one" because…seriously I can't recall almost all of my proposal or ideas to save my body and soul from him

Sudden realization hit me as I recalled the first phrase that I accidently uttered to him "I do anything" "did I just dug my own grave" I thought to myself

"I'll take up your kind offer to be my personal maid da" Ivan said with evil smile of his

"But I did not-" I tried to reason with

"You always can settle the full amount-" Ivan started to trail off

I immediately diverted the conversation "When should I start"

He beamed with complete victory and said "from Monday onwards da" and started to write his address for me

"It's official, I just signed and sealed my death decree with a demon" I inwardly cursed myself after I said "it's a deal" to him

Of course, any intelligent person would take a certain precaution measures to save themselves from possible work place hazards

In my case, Ivan Braginski or my temporary boss/master is the major possible hazard to my overall well-being

Therefore, we agreed few terms and condition; if I am working for him.

**These are some of my conditions:-**

No 1. No one should know that I am his temporary maid…not even his family

No 2. No sexual harassment (the damn pervert demon just smirked at me…did he just giggled when I turned my back)

No 3. No verbal or non-verbal abuse (I included this condition when I saw his silver pipe on the table)

No 4. I must know all my daily duties beforehand…at least one day earlier (So that I can truant the day off if I know he is up to something no good)

No 5. I only will be employed at his house for 3 years or if I could settle the amount or I might get the vintage vase to replace the lost (may GOD SAVE MY SOUL SOON)

**These are some of his conditions:-**

No 1. Should address him master when he wants me to (I glared at him after I read the first condition…he simply giggled at me)

No 2. Clean the house and cook for him 6 times a week as well as to have dinner with him too (I agreed to it as I can save my meal allowance)

No3. My contract is valid for 3 years unless if I could settle his USD 500K (I mentally wish to grill him in hell when he flashed me his child like smile again)

No 4. I cannot go to the basement at any reason or my debt will be tripled (killjoy, initially I hoped to explore his boring house but I'll put a hold on it as Ivan is very scary when he mentioned about the basement)

No 5. I am also his personal assistance when he requires my help at the Academy (I pray that the day never comes)

Thus, my adventure as Ivan's maid has commenced…

**~End of flashback~**

.

.

"This is totally absurd" Vani yelled inside her head while cleaning Ivan's house which is more like an abandon old mansion.

"What's with this creepy guy with equally creepy mansion" she said again to herself

"Damn my bloody luck and why did I choose him as my test subject" This time she said it aloud while punching his pillow

Vani finished cleaning Ivan's bedroom and checked her note (check list made by Ivan for her on daily basis)

The content of the Note

Vani, today is a very good weather da

I hope you'll enjoy the following tasks

1st Clean my room and change my bed sheet, I want sunflower bed sheet today and don't forget to do the laundry

2nd I want you to tend my sunflower field (P.S: treat them like babies or I'll rip your spinal cord da)….just joking just be gentle with them

3rd clean my bath rooms and polish the windows

4th Wash my cars

5th Make dinner and I want Chinese food today

6th Feed my cat

7th Become one with me (P.S: just joking)

8th wash dishes after the dinner

9th Help me with my paperwork

I hope you'll enjoy your work today and enjoy your self

Love,

Ivan B

.

.

.

By end of the day, I got to do something to the note that I have received form that freaking polar bear.

I took out the heavily crumbled note and crumbled it into ball again…

Then, I place it on the floor and kick it as hard as I could while imagining that I'm kicking Ivan's face

I wish to the stars above that I could drive him crazy as much as he does to me…

With that I walked back home and looked at tomorrow's task notes while cursing him in few languages that I know

somewhere at the Ivan's House...Ivan had a weird feeling as if someone talking bad about him again...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear all,<strong>

**Looking forward to hear from you all**

***sending flying kisses and Huggies***


	3. OMAKE 1

**Dear all,**

**This fiction is inspired by Boa- Eat You up Alive**

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OMAKE 1 (Ivan's inner thoughts...and a little more)**

.

The moment Ivan Braginski set his eyes on Vani...

Something happened to him

Those indescribable feelings set his life upside down yet SHE is the finest thing that happened in his entire frozen life…

He felt as is his heart was electrified by pure mix of want and desire which grew into obsession

The nights filled with his passionate and naughty dreams about devouring her alive

His obsession could rival his crazy sister

He himself could not suppress nor understand his obsession towards her

His hunger for her only grew more as his wet dreams were not enough for him

Her smile…her voice…her eyes that sees his own…her personality...only fueled his hunger tremendously

She is driving him crazy...His feelings towards her are just so hard to understand by himself

His hungers for her affection and attention which made him to seek her more and more

He steals any possible opportunity just see her…talk to her…study her

Yet all these are futile attempts which never seems to satisfy his hunger for her...

His appetite for her became insatiable…in ways that he can't seems to explain to himself

He wants to love…adore…cherish and most definitely wants to eat her up

NO…NO…NO…he does not want any other men's attention on her

He definitely doesn't desire her eyes that looks other people as well

He absolutely doesn't want Alfred to be so close to his sunflower

She is his alone...His precious sunflower...

"she is mine" Ivan growled internally yet he puts his best poker face at the Academy as if he does not care for HIS sunflower…

His love of life

He loves to see her satisfied expression every-time she enjoys her favorite piece of honeydew

Her lips should be as sweet as the fruit as well

It would be yummy just to lick…nip…taste…bite and definitely to devour those sweet lips of hers

He can't get enough of those images

Finally he declared to himself that he is madly in love with the lady in front of him

Finally…One day his sunflower seems to be interested about him…

He is her test subject…

He laughed at her adorableness and bravery

He just waited for his rabbit to come to his lair willingly yet…he mentally warns her…"If you move any closer, Girl there is no guaranty for your safety now"

The things that he wants to do to her…Ivan feel it and it's scares him

His fantasies grew more dangerously…Like He has become some kind of demon in the night lusting for her…

Vani look so tasty that Ivan could eat her up alive

His lust grew dangerous as days goes by...

Finally, he can't seems to stop thinking 'bout the things that he wants to do to her whether it's day or night anymore

Then, one day his sunflower did come to his lair…planting devices to study him…

He took the opportunity to silently devour her with his eyes and again her hips that swayed while she does her work...

It did act as a silent invitation to him to pounce on her...It took very ounce of his self control to stay sane at the moment...

She was unaware that he was watching her with amusement/predatory glint in his eyes

He unconsciously started to inch closer to her...started to plot an effective plan to obtain her…make her one with him…

Her expressions and actions were very enticing for Ivan

He whispered "If You move any closer you'll be asking for it too"

There's nothing more that Ivan wants from his sunflower…

Ivan wants her love

Ivan need her touch so much

He is in love and would do anything for her

It's amusing to see her in his lair

Ivan wants take her to his room

"I'll eat you up" He said it again and it sounded more like a vow

His Imagination ran wild again… "So yum, yum" He whispered again

His imagination shattered as he found himself entered the room unconsciously…

Then, He caught her red handed after she planted those devices and admired her hard work for the day

It is the perfect chance and he would be a fool to slip to from his fingertip...

Then it occurred too fast…

Her words…her clumsy actions and final outcome favoured him

He rejoiced after she left the room...HE JUMPED UP AND DOWN LIKE A CHILD THAT RECEIVED HIS FAVORITE CANDY...

She is his maid now...but it's not enough

He can't seem to get enough of her

He desired for her full attention on him

Ivan definitely in love and he needs to make her fall in love with him as well

(Bam! )

He device for another perfect prefect plan to make her to become on with him

Then, Ivan will eat her up…

He smirked at the pictures of Vani at his sanctuary while gulping down his vodka…

Ivan said "This going to be fun da" as he raised his vodka bottle towards her picture as if challenging her for next move

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**It seems that Ivan is slowly turning into a complete bad boy mode...**

**How Vani going to react to his advances**

**hmm...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dear all….**

**Reviews will fire up me to write more XD**

**Flames shall be used to cook instant ramen :3**

**Thanks XD**


	4. Chapter 2 Part A

**Disclaimer:** APH does not belong to me

**Acknowledgement:** I take this opportunity to express my sincere appreciation to everyone that alerted, favourite and reviewed Totally Captivated *Bow*

**Note:** Italic signifies character's thoughts; I will include 2 reviewers' comment at my next chapter XD

My apologies for late update…I'm currently engaged in civil war with my parents…

I WANT MY FREEDOM BACK …

* * *

><p>.<p>

Being a teacher is more than career for Vani.

If possible she wants to make classroom and learning more exciting.

She wants her students to have full student life and progress in life positively.

She wants to empower them with knowledge because knowledge is power

She wants them to have the confidence that anything is possible for them attain trough proper education…

ONLY if anything is possible in life…

Vani have one unquenchable desire…rather an impossible desire for time being…

She wants to slap Ivan's face so bad that she is willing to stake all her teddy bear collection…

She wants to slap him even if it is only for once…she will take the opportunity whole heartedly

How dare he doll her up today and expect her to wash his cars.

To be exact…A garage full of cars…Does he even aware that ladies do not appreciate their beautiful dress get spoiled especially if it's as gorgeous as Ralph Lauren red dress… even if he is the one who bought it…

Vani utterly felt deceived…initially thought that Ivan wants to bring her out for dinner…

Yet, she received million dollar worth of shock

Furthermore, what kind of a moron that wants to wash cars in elegant red dinner dress with heels…is he trying to kill her?

.

"That closet pervert can be such a poker faced douche bag"

Vani grumbled while violently washed his black Mercedes-Benz SLR sports car.

"I am sure this man suffers from PHD (Permanent Head Damage) due to excessive stress in his life" Vani mumbles while angrily washed 3 Mercedes sports car, 1 Toyota Prius and 2 super cool Muska sport cars.

She continued to slammed the sponge on the car as if slamming it on his face

It served as a minor satisfaction for her

At least her imagination is assisting her to punish the master of the car…trough his car

Vani mentally screamed_, I AM SO DAMN JEALOUS OF THAT LUCKY BASTARD_

"Why a man needs so many cars, he rarely ever socialise…I never seen him talk normally with anyone" Vani said aloud to the car.

Again Vani successfully excelled in the department of BAD LUCK

The cause of her misfortune was a dare…Yes, a bloody…idiotic dare…

Vani reminiscence the eventful day when she made a complete fool of herself… AGAIN

**FLASHBACK**

Principle Romania "ladies and gentlemen, this Saturday we going to have a festival"

Among other activities, the academy also arranged a friendly match between faculties

The uniqueness of the match is that it is teachers' vs student friendly competition

It mostly influenced by a pervert teacher aka Francis Bonnefoy; who practically advocated the close relationship fostering method to strengthen student and teacher relationship.

"Even partnership of the events and tournaments are chosen by him. I already had a very bad feeling about this" as Francis continuously leered at Vani and other females of the college

"Bonding moments, my foot" Vani stomped out of the teachers lounged as she saw Ivan smiling deviously at her

"I crush him" she thought defiantly as she held the tournament's schedule as if her precious life line

...

* * *

><p>dun dun dun... still writing the second part of the chapter...will update it soon<p>

.

Looking forward for your reviews XD


End file.
